


Cookie Thief

by hollyblue2



Series: Prompt Galore [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cookies, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of past Dean/Others, Revelations, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: “What are you doing?” Dean asks. As inconspicuous as possible, Castiel edges the pack of Oreos from Dean’s sight. He’s mid chew and crunches as quiet as he can what’s left in his mouth. He only hopes that Dean’s sleep haziness will make him forget what he’s seeing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purgatoan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/gifts).



> Prompted by @loveitsallineed to write a destie drabble with "What are you doing?" as a line. :)

Dean’s roommate isn’t lazy; he just hates mornings which is why he’s surprised when he wakes to a rustling at seven o’clock in the morning. Dean sits up in bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes when he sees Castiel.

Castiel pauses, wide-eyed, when he realises he’s been caught.

“What are you doing?” Dean asks. As inconspicuous as possible, Castiel edges the pack of Oreos from Dean’s sight. He’s mid chew and crunches as quiet as he can what’s left in his mouth. He only hopes that Dean’s sleep haziness will make him forget what he’s seeing.

“Nothing. I have an early lecture; I have to go.” Castiel tells him. It earns him a quirked brow and Dean peels back the covers. Castiel really wishes in that moment that Dean wore more than boxers to sleep at night because he’s very, very distracting in his barely dressed state.

“Cas?”

“Yes?” Castiel just wants to escape right now. He was careless trying to steal Dean’s cookies.

“You never have early lectures... and you’re still wearing your pyjamas... and it’s Saturday.”

Castiel’s mouth opens before closing again because really, he has no idea what he’s about to say.

“I, um, okay.” He stumbles.

Dean steps closer, eyeing him suspiciously and he really, really wishes Dean wasn’t so close because all he can focus on is the light smattering of freckles that dance across Dean’s shoulders and the few darker ones that dot his chest sporadically.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel replies quietly. He forces his eyes up to Dean’s which, inherently, is even worse that his toned chest because they are so green and so enticing, especially this early in the morning.

“Why do you look like you’ve been caught with your hand in the cookie jar?” there’s a tiny smirk on Dean’s face. He’s not hiding behind any facade of popularity like he does when he’s out and about in the college. Here, he’s just Dean, Castiel’s roommate.

They don’t often cross paths, they take different subjects and seem to miss each other when they come and go from their two bed dorm room. Dean will, however, say hello if they pass but that’s about it. He’d never imagine that Dean knew of his crush on him.

 Or that he steals his cookies on a near daily basis.

“You’re the fucking cookie thief!” Dean scolds. It’s not malicious, teasing maybe, a little annoyed at most but guilt washes over Castiel because, yes, he is the cookie thief and he only did it in hopes of this very conversation. It was a plan he made but, now it’s in action, Castiel doesn’t actually know what to do.

Castiel nods dumbly and looks away. Perhaps this was a massive mistake and he should have given up crushing on Dean the day after they moved in to the dorm room and especially after Dean started dating Lisa and then Aaron and then Benny and then Cassie. All the while he’s never put himself out because he’s been too busy stealing Dean’s cookies and watching him play baseball.

“All this time I’d been blaming Benny. Dammit. Should have guessed it was you.” Dean’s laughing now and Castiel can’t tell if it’s aimed at him so he chuckles nervously as well.

A hand lands on his shoulder and it’s red hot with his wanting.

Castiel stands stock still, unsure of where he stands in this situation. His entire plan seems to have gone wrong in an instant.

“What’s with the frowny face, Cas? I’m not mad at you.”

“Good. That’s... uh good. I’m sorry... for stealing your biscuits.”

Dean smiles then, a great big grin and Castiel can’t help but smile too because it’s so damn infectious.

“What do ya say we go grab a real breakfast, just you and me?”

Words failed Castiel yet again but his smile widens impossibly at the prospect. He’s having breakfast with Dean Winchester. The guy he’s had a crush on for most of the year.

“Alright then, The Roadhouse should be open in like twenty minutes. Sound good?”

“Perfect.” Castiel finally says. He turns to his closet and takes out his nicest jeans and his blue t-shirt before pulling on his maroon hoodie. It’s comfy and smart, he decides. He does his best to not watch Dean change and heads to their little en-suite to wash his face and tame his unruly hair – he knows it’ll be a lost cause but it’s worth a try.

“Hey, you done prepping yourself for... um... for our date?” Dean calls from the other side of the door.

The splash of cold water is a shock to his systems as it what Dean just said.

“Date?” Castiel queries. He’s pretty sure he heard Dean say that but he checks to make sure.

“Well yeah... I mean... I don’t wanna sound like a dick but I’m pretty sure you’ve had a crush on me since day one. And... um... I’d – I’d be lying if I didn’t think you were pretty great and um – hot.” This is not the Dean Winchester he knows. Dean Winchester doesn’t get shy and stumble over his words, he’s confident. But there he is stood on the other side of the door acting like a high school freshman talking to a girl for the first time ever.

Something ripples within Castiel and he can’t put a name to it. Whatever it is, it’s a good feeling and Dean made that happen.

After drying his face, Castiel pokes his head out the door with a smile.

“A date is good and I’m done. So – shall we?” Castiel grabs his money and heads towards the door with Dean following close behind. This is gonna be so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Comments and Kudos fuel my happiness!
> 
> My Tumblr


End file.
